


Normal life is not for me

by peggycartz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I was deadass watching incredibles 2 with the fam, Other, and I was like why not add the avengers and ocs, enjoy it because I'm honestly cackling, so here's this shit pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggycartz/pseuds/peggycartz
Summary: "Is this on?"Bucky Barnes was in an interview, he didn't usually do this type of thing but when Steve said it would help the public eye see him better, he jumped at the offer. He was nervous to do this because he didn't want people to think he was always a nervous wreck but he also didn't want to be seen as an emotionless prick. He had been contacted because heroes were on the rise and, surprisingly, he had been considered a hero to some. He wasn't seen at the Winter Soldier or HYDRA's fist but as Bucky Barnes and it was the best feeling in the world. Steve and Sam somehow got Bucky to a state where he was his old self and still this new Bucky, one that was charming and flirtatious and another that was quiet, cold, calculating.DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out, this sounded good in my head and makes me laugh because it's so ridiculous.

_"Is this on?"_

_Bucky Barnes was in an interview, he didn't usually do this type of thing but when Steve said it would help the public eye see him better, he jumped at the offer. He was nervous to do this because he didn't want people to think he was always a nervous wreck but he also didn't want to be seen as an emotionless prick. He had been contacted because heroes were on the rise and, surprisingly, he had been considered a hero to some. He wasn't seen at the Winter Soldier or HYDRA's fist but as Bucky Barnes and it was the best feeling in the world. Steve and Sam somehow got Bucky to a state where he was his old self and still this new Bucky, one that was charming and flirtatious and another that was quiet, cold, calculating._

_"That's fine," the interviewer said, amused by his difficulty with the mic._

_Bucky still fiddled with the mic, trying to attach it to his black sweater, some free pieces of hair fell from its bun on the back of his neck. He huffed, shaking his head. "I can break through a wall, but I just's can't. . ."_

_"It's really fine." the interviewer, Foggy, tried to reassure him._

_"I can't get this on." Bucky looked up at some of the crew. The camera cut._

 

* * *

 

 

_Bucky got situated back in his seat with the loose pieces pushed behind his ear and sweater pulled down to cover the metal of his arm. It was as soon as that camera turned back on did Bucky realize what he was doing, his forehead collected with sweat and his flesh palm dampened. But he straightened and stared at his interviewer with anticipation to his questions, was Foggy a pitchfork kind of guy or was he the type to listen to Bucky side then determine what to think? There was only thing for Bucky to do, to listen and answer._

_"So, Winter Soldier. . .do you ever find yourself reverting back to the soldier inside you?"_

_There is was. Foggy liked to start strong, Bucky could tell. Bucky shifted in his seat, trying to think of the ways he could answer this question without it being considered rude or incriminating in anyway. Steve had warned him that interviewers didn't hold back and this being the first interview Bucky has ever down, they sure as hell would never hold back._

_"Yes," Foggy blinked, seemingly surprised. So Bucky elaborated, "You have to understand that was the Winter Soldier for 50, 60 years against my will. Of course, I didn't control when I was him but it's like a habit. Only takes 20 days to make it but a hell of a long time to break it."_

_Foggy nodded, agreeing and understanding what Bucky was saying. "How do you feel about superheroes with secret identities?"_

_Bucky raised his eyebrows, he had never thought about that. Of course, he had thought about those heroes out there that enjoyed separating their hero life with their family life, he respected it._

_"I actually hold them to a high standard, they're much more braver than us that stick everything we've got out there." Bucky answered, chuckling while shaking his head. "They get to go home to_ normal _lives, I envy that."_

 

* * *

 

 

_"Of course I do!" said Reaper, gesturing to the mask that covered the details of her face. "I mean, I'm one of those idiots that enjoy covering up who I am. Yeah, my family knows what I do but the public doesn't know my family."_

_Reaper was a well known hero, she went out at night and basked in the shadows to take criminals to their death. Some people didn't agree with her ways but she didn't care, she went out there and she got the job done. Some of the criminals got lucky and she would dumb them out at the front of the police station in handcuffs and a note of their crimes._

_"No one wants to knowingly go into a mall with Reaper." she rubbed her head, "It would be frightening."_

 

* * *

 

 

_Natasha Romanoff leaned back in her chair, staring with dull eyes at Foggy like he just asked her what 2+2 was. "I don't care." she responded. "Next question."_

 

* * *

 

 

_Sam Wilson smirked at the camera, chuckling, "Superladies, they're always trying to tell you their secret identity. Think it'll make the relationship last longer or be stronger like Superman and Lois Lane. I said, 'Girl, I don't want to know about your mild-mannered alter ego.' or anything related to that. I mean, you tell me you're a super-mega-ultra-lightning-babe, that's all right with me. I'm good. I'm good."_

_Sam looked over when there was a chatter off camera, his face contorted, "Oh, shut your trap, Steve."_

 

* * *

 

 

_Bucky was a few questions in by now and he felt like he was just talking to a friend. It was calming and it felt like he was actually useful for something, like him just answering these questions he was doing a service. You could see how he was getting more relaxed and laid back, a smirk on his lips and his posture more slumped as he crossed his arms._

_"What's it like saving the world only for it to fall back into jeopardy again?" Froggy asked, tapping his pen against the notepad he had._

_Bucky puffed his cheeks, shaking his head. "It feels like you're just having a repeat only with a different bad guy that has the same agenda as any other." he started, crossing one leg over the other and leaning forward. "You're always gonna tell them it's not right, of course they know it's not right! And they continue on and you fight them, they lose, you win, the world cheers."_

_"I get that," Foggy wrote something down._

_"You know, I've never heard please or thank you." Bucky continued, like a mom talking with another mom about their kids. "Just once, please or thank you."_

_Foggy nodded, "Mhm."_

_"I. . ." Bucky hesitated for a moment and Foggy looked up with raised eyebrows, he crossed his arms and smiled softly. "I've always wanted to settle down and have a family. The simple life, you know?"_

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Settle down?!" Reaper scoffed loudly, green eyes rolling. "Yeah,_ right _. I'm on top of my game right now! I'm right there with the big dogs!" she raised her hands to be leveled. "Settle down my ass, if I do that, then the saving is left to the men. The_ men. _"_

_"You don't like that thought?" Foggy asked._

_"I don't think so," Reaper shook her head. "I don't think so."_

 

* * *

 

 

_Natasha looked down, she looked hurt for a moment before she glared at Foggy. "I'd rather not settle down."_

_Foggy nervously looked down at his notebook, "Right."_

 

* * *

 

 

_Sam let out a loud chuckle, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I'll settle down when I get the right girl." he rubbed his cheek. "When heroes are illegal."_

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky tapped the steering wheel, whistling a calming tune his mother used to put on the record. It had been a few years since the interview with Foggy and he's honestly thought things have gotten way better. It had! Steve had engaged to Sharon, Sam had eyes for a feisty red head, and Bucky? Well, that's for him to keep dreaming about. Everyone around him was happy and they were slowly settling down, he could see it, but he was still at his best. People were slowly starting to see Bucky for who he actually was and he loved it.

 _"We interrupt for an important bulletin,"_ Bucky glanced at the radio, turning it up. _"A deadly high-speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway, traveling northbound on San Pablo Ave."_

Bucky bit his lower lip for a moment before he rolled up his tuxedo sleeve to look at his watch. He smirked, "I've got time." he shifted his car and it went faster, he sipped his tux jacket off so it wouldn't get dirty and _she_ wouldn't notice when he showed up. He was about to drive past when he heard cries of his name from an elderly woman, he pressed on the breaks and got out.

"Yes, ma'am? Everything okay?" he asked softly, the old woman gripped Bucky's arm and pulled him towards a tree.

"My cat, Squeaker, won't come down." she said shakily, pointing up at the tree. 

Bucky straightened when he heard sirens in the distance and he could tell they were nearing, he looked to the old woman. "Of course, ma'am. But I suggest you Stan clear. There could be trouble." he started for the tree.

"No, no." she waved a hand. "He's quite tamed."

Bucky clicked his tongue and rubbed his pointer finger and middle finger to his thumb at the cat. "Come on, Squeaker. Come to daddy." he called. Bucky slumped when the cat let out a loud hiss and a swat of his paw at Bucky.

Bucky bit his lip and gripped onto a branch, pulling himself up the tree, calculating which branch was strong enough to hold his body weight. He reached the fluffy, ginger cat and smiled a little at him, crouching on the branch. Squeaker just stared out, cleaning his paw with his tongue. Bucky smirked as he neared but gulped when Squeaker looked to him, he let out a girlish like scream when Squeaker jumped on him and he fell out the tree, hitting a few branches until he hit the ground.

The little old woman squealed with joy and rushed over, Bucky groaned on the ground as she picked her cat up. "Oh, thank you Mr. Barnes, thank you!" she held her cat to her chest.

A police officer smirked as he approached, resting his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you're the best."

"I'm sorry, Rhodes." Bucky groaned, standing up. "Damn cat prevented me stopping those guys."

"Oh, you stopped them, Barnes." Rhodes smirked. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows and his lips tugged down in a frown. "Your car was quite the roadblock."

Bucky's eyes widened and he ran back to his car, stopping when he saw his whole back end was pushed in. He slowly brought his hands to his hair and took in a big breath. "Aw, shit." he whispered, shaking his head.

Rhodes clapped his shoulder, "Can't wait to hear from her about this one." he looked up seeming to remember something. "Why you still out, shouldn't you head out?"

"Shut up." Bucky quipped back. 

"Attention all unites. We have a tour bus robbery. . ." 

Bucky smirked, thanking god for his super soldier hearing. He looked to his watch again. "Tour bus robbery. I've still got time." he hopped into his car, the whole thing creaked as his body shifted the weight. 

"You're really testing the limits, Barnes." Rhodey called, shaking his head. 

"Have a great day, officer." Bucky took off but slammed on the breaks when he spotted the kid in his passenger seat. "Don't you have school?"

Pietro Maximoff sat in his passenger seat. Bucky had issues with this kid many times before, he was always showing up in the most dangerous of times. Always pestering Bucky, Bucky would try to catch him but the kid was really fast and he means _really_ fast. But this was definitely not the day to do this, he was in a good mood and he was gonna _try_ and let nothing effect it. 

"No, mom took me out again." Pietro said, sighing. "Mom is wondering when you're coming over again."

Bucky closed his eyes, "Pietro, we've discussed this-"

"But you're my great uncle, can't you just come over for a little bit?"

"Look, I've been as nice as I can be. . ." Bucky opened his ocean eyes to look to Pietro.

"Can I go fight with you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?!"

"It dangerous, now get out!" Bucky opened the passenger door and pushed Pietro out and sped off. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky was satisfied when he caught a thief on a roof top, sorting through many, many handbags. He slowly approached, all those years as a trained assassin allowing him to be light on his feet. (He wouldn't tell anyone but he had to learn ballet to keep balance and swiftness.) He smirked and spoke up, "You know, the contents of a handbag give away many details about a person. I, although, don't think that's what you had in mind."

The thief turned back in a panic and pulled a knife, he tried to take a swipe at Bucky but the Winter Soldier just grabbed his arm and punched the man in the face. He pushed the thief away and got ready for another hit when he was sent over the side of the building, Bucky slumped and his jaw dropped. 

On the edge of the building, looking down at the man hat just feel, was a black clad woman. Her trench coat twirled in the wind, her jet black hair blew behind her and her hat was pulled low to keep a shadow over her eyes. Bucky knew she was smirking, he could just feel it, the smugness and pride of throwing him over very clear. 

"Reaper," Bucky finally spoke, said woman turned around and he was correct she was smirking.

"Winter Soldier." she said, hopping off the ledge and walking slowly towards him.

"No, no. It's totally fine, I had it all covered." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Mhm, suree." she drawled out. "I just. . .took care of him for you."

"Well, of course you took him out, his attention was on me."

"It's a shock that I do my job?" she retorted, walking around him like he was food.

" _My_ job, you mean." Bucky watched her with blown pupils.

"You talk about please and thank you but I've yet to hear it from your mouth." she pointed our, lifting her head so the setting sun gleamed on her pale complexion. 

"Thank you," Bucky smiled. "But I didn't need any help."

"God, you've lost your manners." she rolled her eyes, acting irritated but a smirk on her lips.

"I always work alone." Bucky crossed his arms.

"Well," she suddenly disappeared from his view, her voice came as a whisper in his ear, her fingers tracing his chest. "I think you should be more open to people."

Bucky gulped thickly, his eyes watched her walk to the ledge and look down. God damn whatever she had inside her that made him even a tiny bit attracted to her, but he loved it at the same time. "You doing anything later?"

Reaper stuffed her hands into her pockets and turned back, "I have an occupied schedule, Mr. Barnes." she then fell backwards. 

Bucky took in a deep breath and let it out, rubbing the back of his neck he turned around, taking a quick glance back he rushed off the roof.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky came to a holt in his car as he heard the screams of a crowd, his eyes widened when he saw a man at the top of a very tall building. Probably one of the many Stark buildings that wasn't being used for anything useful except some cash that Stark hid away, just loose cash, he had told Bucky once. Whatever, as if a few million was "loose cash".

"Hey, metal man!" 

Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes, turning to look up at Sam Wilson. The man was decked out in his bird costume and he was doing his work. "Hey, bird boy!"

Sam rolled his eyes right back, he raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked.

"I still got time." Bucky shrugged.

"He's gonna jump!" a woman screamed.

Bucky narrowed his eyes, "Sam!"

"On it!" Sam picked Bucky up and started to the man, "We gotta calculate when the right moment is!"

"When he fucking jumps!" Bucky retorted.

"Whatever you say, Barnes." Sam muttered bitterly, he threw Bucky just in time for Bucky to catch the man and land inside the building. The man happened to land under Bucky and the ex-assassin knew that he was bound to have something hurt or. . .broken. 

"I think you broke something," the man whimpered.

Bucky stood up, helping the man sit down in a chair. "With counseling, I think you'll learn to forgive me."

"Eh." the man groaned loudly.

Bucky frowned when he heard a beeping noise progressively get louder and faster. "Wait a minute," he murmured. He was sent flying back when the wall exploded, he coughed loudly and hunched over. "Kilgrave."

The Scotsman smirked as he stepped through the rubble, "Winter Soldier," he pressed a knife to Bucky's throat.

"And Pietro!"

Kilgrave frowned and looked to the wild platinum blonde with confusion, the knife's pressure released. "Pietro?" he asked in confusion.

"Hey, aren't you curious about how I get around so fast?" he ran from one part of the room to the other. "See?"

"Go home, Pietro." Bucky said in a growl, irritated that his nephew had entered this building. 

"What?" Pietro's spirit died. 

"Now." Bucky hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Little twat." Kilgrave muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. 

"Can we talk?" Pietro bent down to Bucky's level, the older man glared but Pietro was unaffected. "You always tell me to be myself, but you never seem to be actually interested as to who I really am."

"You're being ignorant, Pietro."

"It's because I don't have powers, isn't it?" Pietro asked sadly. "I'm sorry I wasn't captured."

Bucky got up and his whole body was rigged and stiff. "Go home. Right now." he growled.

"God, this is ridiculous. Can we continue!?" Kilgrave yelled, throwing his arms in the air. 

"Give me a chance, Uncle Bucky. I know I can do it." Pietro went to go for another run when Bucky noticed Kilgrave had placed a sticky bomb to Pietro's little cape. His heart sank and his body trembled.

"Pietro, no!" he tried to catch him but Pietro dodged him. "Pietro!" he grabbed the cape and ripped it, throwing it out the broken window and he held his breath as it exploded, Kilgrave got away and now Bucky was to deal with the aftermath. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky rushed into the chapel, his hair in a little low bun, straightening the jacket he wore and trying to wash any sight of dirty or rubble from the Stark building away from him. He smirked once he saw a very impatient Sam and a tired Steve Rogers.

"Is the night still young?" Bucky asked, smirking.

Steve sighed shakily, "You're very late." 

There was Steve. Bucky always knew Steve to be on a tight schedule since he turned 18, so when things didn't happen at the time they happened, he panicked. Bucky could tell Steve was taking his wedding as a way for him to learn how to do everything, he didn't want to screw anything up with Sharon. But he knew the punk was bound to do something out of the box, he was Steve fuckin' Rogers after all.

"How do I look? Good?" Bucky asked, spreading his arms.

"Oh, sunglasses!" Steve rushed, taking the sunglasses from Bucky's forehead. "How are you late to your own wedding?"

"Oh, leave him be." Sam waved a hand. "He's Bucky Barnes, always screwing up."

"So thoughtful." Bucky mumbled, Bucky cracked his neck and took a deep breath. "Showtime."

When Steve opened the doors, everyone looked irritated and relieved that Bucky finally showed up. He flashed them smiles and winks as he walked down, Steve his best man, Sam as another man. He walked everything take course, of course he just wanted to see the woman he was going to bod with the rest of his life. Natasha came as the maid of honor and Sharon as a brides maid. Then she finally came down.

Bucky thought she was beautiful, her long raven hair pinned up, green eyes bored into him, her lips turned up in a loving smile and her dress was just perfect on her. She came down the aisle and stood in front of him, gazing up with him with hard eyes, he could take the hint he was in trouble but he was in too much awe of her beauty to care.

"James Barnes, will you have this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"You're late," she bit at him. "When you asked me if I was doing anything later, I didn't realize you'd actually forgotten. I thought it was playful banter."

"It was playful banter," Bucky reassured, licking his lips.

"Cutting it kinda close, don't you think?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

Bucky smirked, "Oh, Billie, you need to be more. . .flexible." 

Billie blushed, shaking her head. "I love you, but if we're gonna make this work, you've gotta be more than the Winter Soldier. You know that. Don't you?" she asked softly.

"-so long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do." Bucky stared into her eyes, Billie would never know if he was talking to her or the priest.

"I pronounce this couple husband and wife." 

Bucky brought her into a kiss as the rest gave a cheer and claps, Billie cupped his cheeks and pulled away slightly. "As long as we both shall like. No matter what happens."

Bucky's lips ghosted hers, "Hey, we're superheroes. What's the worst that could happen?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Breaking News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to face the consequences of his actions and possibly causes the downfall of all heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I actually forgot to publish the second chapter. So Sorry this was so short. I'll try and make the next one longer.

_**RING!** _

Bucky groaned when the phone blared in the room. Two days into his honeymoon and someone was already disturbing the blissful peace. He looked to where Billie slept, covers pulled to her waist making him remember what they've been doing for the last two days. He smirked. Being married sure was amazing.

**_RING!!_ **

Billie let out a growl, turning on her side. "Bucky, answer the goddamn phone." she said, her eyes still closed but her brows pulled together in anger.

"Okay! Okay!" Bucky agreed. He reached over and answered the phone, rubbing his eyes. "This outta be good."

 _"Bucky, oh thank god."_  Steve said breathlessly from the other side of the line.

Bucky sighed. He had told Steve not to call under no circumstances, unless someone was dying, Bucky didn't want to hear anything. But whatever was happening back home Steve deemed it worthy to call Bucky like he was a gossiping mom.

"Steve you do remember that I told you  _not_  to call us?" Bucky asked, smiling softly when Billie wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "We're trying to enjoy ourselves here, not hear about another dish Sharon messed up."

 _"No, no, Buck. You have to turn on the TV."_  Steve sounded slightly panicked,  _"I swear, Bucky, you need to get up right now."_

Bucky turned away from the phone, "Can you turn on the TV, babe?" Billie sighed and grabbed the remote switching on the TV then closing her eyes again. "What am I supposed to be watching, Stevie? Martha Bakes?"

"I love Martha Bakes," Billie mumbled tiredly. Bucky chuckled, wrapping his free arm around her.

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two from her." Bucky teased.

Billie opened her eyes and looked up at him with fake anger. "Are you saying I'm a bad cook, James Barnes?"

Bucky smirked, "What if I am?"

Billie raised a brow, "I'll be sure to make you eat every dish I make." she giggled, kissing him softly.

 _"Buck! Bucky,_ please _, this is serious."_  Steve broke through the couples kissing.  _"Turn it to your local news. You'll want to see this."_

"Okay, fine." Bucky grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels till he got to the news. "Okay, what's up?"

 _"Just wait, Buck."_  Steve urged him,  _"Just. . .call me when you see it."_  he hung up quickly.

Bucky grumbled about how Steve would pay for this. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, running his hand through Billie's hair and his wife sighed contently while falling back to sleep. He watched as the news anchors messed around and gave news that didn't affect Bucky in any way. He gave his full attention however when the  **BREAKING NEWS**  flashed across the screen.

 _"We're sorry for the interruption but the Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross is making a statement regarding superheroes and recent events regarding the Winter Soldier."_  Bucky tensed. What had he done now? What could've he possibly done to attract of dear old Thaddeus Ross? He tried to rack his brain for whatever he's done, but nothing comes to mind.  _"Here's Mr. Ross,"_

The camera changed to Ross standing at a pedestal, the American flag behind him and the sound of clicking cameras and the ball point pens scribbling down what's happening.

 _"We've had superheroes since the 1940s, Captain America was introduced to us in a time of need and desperation. Mr. Rogers was suspected dead when he crashed his plane into the water to save millions of people._ _Superheroes popped up here and there to providing comfort to those who they consider weak."_ Ross started, glancing from his notes to the cameras. He was confident and cold about it all, even through a camera Bucky could see it and feel it. Goosebumps littered Bucky's arms and legs.  _"We were introduced to a group in 2012 that encourage_ many _more heroes to emerge. We appreciate it. But now Wakanda has been targeted by the Scarlet Witch, she killed at least 50 and even more are in critical condition. Just a week ago Mr. Barnes— or the Winter Soldier seriously injured Mr. Sansweet. Along with a whole subway of people because he threw a bomb onto the rail way. All 65 people have now filed law suits against Mr. Barnes."_

Bucky paled. He slowly stood up and Billie mumbled in her sleep, he walked closer to the TV and sat down at the edge of the bed. Staring blankly at the screen.

 "Please, no." he whispered. 

If he was involved in a lawsuit that meant he had to be in court, being in court meant people judging him, and people judging him meant an uncomfortable Bucky. He felt terrible that he ruined it for him and Billie, now he was involved with the law and they would have to shorten their honeymoon to go back home and take care of this.

 _"But this isn't the first time that superheroes have hurt a good number of people, is it?"_  Ross continued. Bucky wanted to punch him right in his face, he could see a ghost of a smug smirk tugging on his lips.  _"The board have decided that the_ _safest decision for both the public and the heroes themselves is to go back in the shadows._ The Sokovia Accords _, this will ensure that all heroes will not interfere with what the Police can take care of. Ever. We'll gather the most leading heroes and have them sign this, the last thing they will ever sign as superheroes."_

Bucky took in a shaky breath, the camera flipped back to the news anchor and they started to talk about what the world would be like without heroes. He turned off the TV and dropped the remote, eyes casted down. He had ruined it all for heroes, all because he got cocky. But the man! Mr. Sansweet! He saved that guy's ass and now he was suing him! Bucky wouldn't be sorry for that. He knew what was right and saving that man so he didn't take his own life and would get the right help was the best choice he could make. Oh God, Billie was going to kill him when she woke up. She was going to be irate when she hears superheroes are going to be banned; the only way to express her powers and keep them in check was about to be ripped away.

"Baby?" he tensed. There she was, right on time. As always his wife had just great timing. Billie wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on top of his head, smiling softly. "What did Steve have you watch, How many pumpkins were found this year?"

Bucky would've chuckled but any humor was gone. Leaving an awkward Billie frowning, usually Bucky would make a joking comment or even laugh at her worst jokes. So when he didn't do anything except stare at the ground, she knew something was up. Whatever he watched on the TV was bothering him.

"Buck?" she called softly, placing her hand on his cheek and turning his head to look at her. "What's happened?"

Bucky took in a shaky breath, "Oh, nothing. Just. . .Just that man I saved a few days ago,"

Billie raised her eyebrows. "What about him?"

"He's filed a lawsuit,"

"What?!"

Bucky winced at how loud her voice could get. He had to break the news to her. "That's not the best bit,"

"Oh, God there's  _more_?" she asked, sitting on her knees. Her eyes gleaming with secret rage for the man.

Bucky looked her in the eyes, "They've. . ." his voice got caught in his throat and Billie looked at him reassuringly. "65 other people have also." ' _Dammit Bucky! You can't even tell her she can't be a superhero anymore? Coward.'_

Billie froze, eyes widened. "6-65 other people?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Bucky looked down.

Billie had to admit— excuse her language but Bucky was fucked. 66 people were tarnishing his name and what he did for a living. Billie had seen what damage Bucky caused the day after their wedding. She smacked him over the head and scolded him yet again for taking care of something by himself. But nothing had ever happened like this before, people filing lawsuits against superheroes? Especially the Winter Soldier, that was unheard of.

"Okay," Billie ran a hand over her face. "We'll-We'll go home and get the best lawyer and-and we're bound to win this. You were just trying to do your job!"

Bucky scoffed, "That obviously doesn't matter, Billie."

Billie narrowed her eyes, "What else has happened?" Bucky snapped his attention to her and he knew he was caught. She knew that wasn't all. "I'm not dumb, what else is bothering you?"

"I-I just feel terrible because we have to go home," Bucky whispered. 

Billie sighed softly, "Bucky, it's okay. We'll take care of this, I'll call Matt and he'll get Foggy. Everyone's gonna be okay." she got up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around herself. She picked up her phone.

"Heroes are being banned." Bucky blurted. He swore his heart was in his throat when Billie froze on the spot and she didn't say a word. He wanted her to scream and yell, it was better than the cold silence. "I swear, I didn't know they were planning this—,"

"They're what?" Billie asked, not looking to him. 

"Ba-Banning heroes." Bucky stood quickly and rushed over to her, turning her around. "Baby, please, I swore I didn't know—,"

"Bucky!" Billie cupped his cheeks, "I don't care if you knew or not. It wasn't your fault. This is all Ross, he's been waiting for a reason."

Bucky closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you so much."

"I know."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing with this story anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate me.


End file.
